


Гостиная Гриффиндора

by Kanwill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanwill/pseuds/Kanwill
Summary: Каждым поздним вечером они приходили в гостиную Гриффиндора и были собой: тихо переговаривались, украдкой целовались и подолгу обнимались. Им тогда никто не мешал.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	Гостиная Гриффиндора

Они скрывали свои чувства от посторонних глаз. Постоянно прятались по пустым аудиториям. Постоянно прикидывались, что это всё не больше, чем шутка. Но Сириусу это надоело.

— Римус, а почему они не должны знать? — тихо спросил он, бегло целуя Лунатика за ухом.

Римус только смутился и пожал плечами.

— Вдруг они будут против.

Сириус вздохнул, обнимая его прямо в кресле общей гостиной. Этим поздним вечером тут не было ни одной живой души, кроме них самих, лишь дрова потрескивали в камине, а огонь освещал всего часть помещения так, что занятого ими кресла не было заметно. Их тихий полушёпот был едва различим из-за воющего за окном ветра и каплями дождя, бьющимися о стекло. Сегодня природа бушевала.

— Но мне кажется, они догадываются, — задумчиво проговорил Римус, чуть поёзрал в объятиях, устраиваясь поудобней, и положил голову на плечо Сириуса. — Ты делаешь _такие_ не многозначные намёки, Бродяга, что тут только слепой не догадается.

Сириус хмыкнул; ему нравилось смотреть, как Римус смущался от этого, как легонько бил по плечу, давая понять, что сейчас не самое лучшее время, а он лишь заливисто смеялся, закинув голову назад. Сириус улыбнулся сам себе и зарылся пальцами в волосы Лунатика.

— А тебе это не нравится? — прозвучало игриво.

— Нравится, Бродяга, — протянул Римус и почувствовал, как его щёки заливает лёгкий румянец. Сириус хохотнул и взъерошил ему волосы. — Не шуми так, а то весь Гриффиндор разбудим, — шикнул Лунатик.

Но Сириуса это ни капельки не волновало. Как и Римуса, на самом деле. Они чувствовали себя _естественно_ рядом друг с другом, будто по-другому и быть не может. Будто не было всех недопониманий между ними пару лет назад, а только один единственный разговор, заключавшийся в трёх самых важных, сказанных друг другу взаимно, словах: «я тебя люблю».

Римус чётко запомнил этот этот момент. Сириус, разгорячённый после матча по квиддичу, тяжело дышащий, поймал его возле выхода в трибун, где уже никого не было. Его волосы были собраны в неаккуратный пучок на затылке, как и всегда, а сам он до сих пор одет в гриффиндорскую форму. Обычно Римус ждал своих друзей на трибунах после матча, но сегодня те где-то задерживались.

— Стой, подожди, — сказал тогда он и схватил Римуса за плечо, будто боясь, что тот убежит куда-то. — Лунатик, я не знал, как тебе сказать. Мне сейчас… страшно. Но я не могу тянуть дольше. Ты мне нравишься. Я люблю тебя, — тяжело выдохнул он и сделал шаг вперёд, в порыве обнять.

— Бродяга, — губы Римуса тронула облегчённая полуулыбка, и он обнял его за талию, — ты мне тоже нравишься. Давно и очень сильно. Я тоже люблю тебя.

— Надо же, — почти машинально он вплёл пальцы в волосы Лунатика. — А я всё боялся, что ты меня отвергнешь.

Этот день был самым прекрасным в жизни Римуса. Как и последующие, проведенные вместе с Сириусом. _Его Сириусом._

— Лунатик, эй. Ты со мной? — Бродяга склонил голову и коснулся губами его макушки. — Может, спать пойдёшь? В кровати будет удобнее, чем на мне.

Римус хмыкнул, помотал головой и мазнул губами по шее Сириуса, буркнув, что всё хорошо. В его объятиях было слишком уютно и комфортно. Хоть веки постепенно и тяжелели, Римус ни в какую не хотел уходить. Там нет нежных объятий Сириуса и его руки, успокаивающе поглаживающей волосы. Он прислушивался к размеренному дыханию и чувствовал движение прижатой к нему груди. А потом услышал тихое-тихое сопение. Надо же, Сириус уснул первым.

Лунатик приподнялся и коснулся его губ своими. Бродяга сразу встрепенулся, а Римус улыбнулся в поцелуй.

— Ты уснул, — он нежно улыбался, перебирая пальцами пряди волос.

— Это всё ты виноват, — нарочито обиженно ответил Сириус. — Ты слишком уютно на мне устроился.

— Ах я, да? — саркастично выгнул бровь Римус и принялся щекотать Сириуса за бока.

Тот заливисто смеялся, уговаривая _любимого Лунатика отпустить его_. Плед, который укрывал их, давно съехал на пол, в гостиной стало шумно, и не из-за ветра за окном. Сириус, в попытках уйти от щекотки, оказался на полу. Он лежал, прижатый к ковру, Римус держал его запястья над головой, а его колени стояли по обе стороны от бёдер Бродяги.

— Римус Джон Люпин и Сириус Орион Блэк, какого дьявола вы здесь шумите?! — раздался рассерженный голос Джеймса со стороны спален. Их комната находилась ближе всех к гостиной, было неудивительно, что их услышали.

Лунатик быстро понял всю неловкость их позы и попытался встать. Сириус сделал то же самое и в то же самое время, но в итоге они оказались лежащими друг на друге. Моментально стало неловко, а щёки Римуса покраснели. Бродяга обнял его и прижал ещё ближе к себе, а потом… поцеловал.

— Понял, не буду мешать, — протараторил Джеймс, только дойдя до них и увидев, чем они занимаются. — Господи, спасибо, что не на моей кровати, — пробормотал он, отдаляясь в крыло спален для мальчиков.

Сириус оторвался от губ Лунатика, а тот перекатился на спину, ложась рядом практически звёздочкой. Бродяга сцепил их пальцы между собой и облегчённо выдохнул, посмеиваясь.

— Скажи, что это было круто? — повернул он голову в сторону Римуса и заметил игривый блеск в его глазах.

— А то, — ответил тот, — только сердце у меня до сих пор бьётся как бешеное. Я разволновался.

Сириус внезапно навис над Римусом и склонился, осторожно поцеловав его в губы.

— Не волнуйся, я с тобой. Всегда приду на помощь и успокою твоё сердце.  
Бродяга положил руку на то место, где должно быть сердце и почувствовал его ритм. Лунатик тут же накрыл его ладонь своей и вновь переплёл их пальцы, чувствуя себя неимоверно счастливым.

— Я люблю тебя, Сириус Блэк.

Римус тут же поцеловал его, как в первый раз. Настолько же чувственно и глубоко.


End file.
